


Tired

by SurrealDreams



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurrealDreams/pseuds/SurrealDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am new to writing and this is the first work that I could gather enough courage to post. I appreciate any constructive criticism.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to writing and this is the first work that I could gather enough courage to post. I appreciate any constructive criticism.

Pale face, tired eyes.   
He's sprawled on the black couch below you. An arm dangles over the edge, his body looks limp. You can't help but stare into his dark eyes. With your knees apart on either side of his hips, you sit upon him and lean in closer. He shifts a little, you notice his lips part, just enough for his tongue to run over his bottom lip. You hear his rough, scratchy voice beckoning you closer. You flutter your eyelids and moisten your own two lips before inching closer. Your noses bump and a hand comes up to gently caress your face. A small giggle from you and a rare smile from him. It feels like you can stare at him for an eternity, like the two of you could just be here with each other forever. 

It's dark all around you, save for the one point of white illuminosity above your heads. The atmosphere feels very somber and almost surreal, the way the shadows are cast all around you makes everything appeared deeper, it's screwing up your perspective of things. Your lips touch his. For a moment, a small fraction of time, you needed to close your eyes. 

You felt his lips move and press against yours, his bites softly on your bottom lip ever now and then. You pull away once in while to breath then return back to his inviting warmth. You never want to leave him, you never want to stop feeling the way he makes you feel. You're losing touch on time, you don't know when he's moved from your mouth to your neck but there he is, leaving quick butterfly kisses all over your skin. You're feeling light headed and dreamy now. You just could just drift off in to sleep cradled in is arms. You're too comfortable here, how long has been? You can't tell and it doesn't bother you. Everything is starting to feel fuzzy and light. It feels like a long time before you hear the soft call of slumber. The feeling of him against you is slowly disappearing, slowly you're going numb. The darkness creepers in and you slip away.The last thing you remember is his warm embrace.


End file.
